politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Amenrian Armed Forces
The Imperial Amenrian Armed Forces '''or '''IAAF '''is the military of The Empire of Amenria. Heavenly General Ling serves as the active commander, with generals from various divisions below her. The IAAF is one of the strongest, if not the strongest Armed Forces in Orbis. Description Being an absolute monarchy, The Heavenly Emperor has the sole power of command, although the Heavenly General sometimes takes on the role of a Defence Minister when the Heavenly Emperor is unavailable. The Heavenly General is also the leader of the Council of Generals, an organisation with so much military and political power that it is treated as an Imperial House. The branches of The Imperial Amenrian Armed Forces include the Army, Navy, Air Force and Imperial Guard. The army is responsible for the law enforcement in South Asia, as well as maintaining border security and maintaining overall peace, both in The Empire and overseas. The Air Force protects The Empire's skies from danger and handles the law enforcement in Nippon. The Navy defends Amenria's huge coastlines and wide seas and is in charge of the law enforcement in Nusantara. The branches and divisions of the IAAF may or may not work together during operations, as it is up to the respective leaders of each branch/division. However, they usually do in order to overwhelm the enemy forces with large numbers and combined arms. Military Doctrine Reflecting its ideal of a united Asia, Amenria combines the heavy firepower and numbers of China, Russia, India, Indonesia and Vietnam with the high-tech weaponry of Japan and Korea, as well as magic and supernatural elements. Heavy weaponry and sheer numbers are typical in Amenrian offensives. This is epitomized in the technologically advanced Komodo tank, a dual-cannon titan capable of literally rolling over other vehicles. The Empire heavily employs propaganda on the battlefield to inspire its soldiers, and Amenria's numerous troops have defended the homeland with a nationalistic and religious zeal not seen anywhere else. With an honourable heart and a pure soul, The Heavenly Emperor Cheonsa stated the purposes of the IAAF are: * To maintain the sovereignty of the Middle Empire * To defend the Empire from evil, be it from internal or external sources, of physical or supernatural kind, both human and inhuman. * To defend justice and fight for good all across the globe. Service Branches '''Imperial Amenrian Army Main article: Imperial Amenrian Army This branch is the most consistent to the IAAF's military doctrine, with super-heavy tanks which can obliterate an undefended base in minutes. Japanese themes and culture is especially present in this branch, as one of its Generals were Japanese. The divisions under this branch include the Infantry Division, the Supernatural Warfare Division and the Mechanised Warfare Division. Imperial Amenrian Air Force The Imperial Amenrian Air Force is less direct in its approach compared to its land and sea counterparts, as it prefers guerrilla tactics and advanced artillery over using hordes of undead or gigantic tanks to overrun the enemy. Divisions under this branch include the Reconnaissance Division and the Special Weapons Division. Imperial Amenrian Navy Main article: Imperial Amenrian Navy Somewhat of an amalgam among the Supernatural, Mechanised, and Special Weapons Divisions, this branch tends to use experimental weapons along with heavily armoured ships, whilst not above using Japan's notoriously famous sea monsters to ensure its victory. Imperial Amenrian Guard The Imperial Guard of Amenria uses the best of the best, with every division's strengths and none of their weaknesses. They protect key areas within the Empire, and are the most trusted military officials by the Heavenly Emperor. Notable Members * Heavenly General Ling * General Aleksandr Novoluniye aka "Nightmare", leader of the Supernatural Warfare Division * General Shin Jimin aka "Hawkeye", leader of the Reconnaissance Division * General Yukimura Hideyoshi aka "Cyborg", leader of the Mechanised Warfare Division * Lee Siyeon aka "Darkfox" * Imoogi hero, an Amenrian Navy hero unit who can turn into a dragon * Shirayuki * Godzilla * Knifehead * Leatherback Events * Brazilian Forest Campaign * Blackwing Outbreak Trivia * The saying "Weakness is a sin." is adopted from the TCG game, Cardfight!!! Vanguard * Many Amenrian units are based on GDI's units in the game Command and Conquer: Kane's Wrath Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Category:Amenrian Arsenal Category:Pages related to The Empire of Amenria